


Czy

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Wiele, bardzo wiele w ich relacji zależało od impulsu i instynktu, tym razem też tak było, a poza tym zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.





	

-Czy ja cię właśnie pocałowałem?  
-......................................Wierzę, że tak właśnie było.  
-To dobrze. Chcę to zrobić znowu.


End file.
